Forever In Love
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Sequel to Past Mind, Present Body! Yash and Kagome are still going strong after 5 years of being together. Some coworkers at work don't seem to think that they deserve each other. What will happen when they devise a plan to break them up?
1. Intro!

**Intro!!!**

Hi everyone! How are you guys today? As you can see I'm making a sequel. The reason why I left the other story so open was because I wanted to make a sequel, but if you guys didn't want it I was just going to write an epilogue or an ending to answer the questions that lingered.

So this is the sequel to **Past Mind, Present Body**. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Here is some info that you guys might want to know for the story:

Kagome- 24 years of age

Kit- 11 years of age

Yash- 25 years of age

Yash and Kagome are still going strong. It's been 5 years since they met, but they are still only boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kagome works as a journalist and Yash still worked at Taisho Inc., but was promoted to project supervisor and project funding.

Those are just some facts that I might not mention directly in the story so you guys won't get confused when you read!

Please enjoy and tell me what you think when I start posting the chapters! Also thank you for the reviews! Thanks TomboyKoinu cuz I already made up my mind after seeing your review! Lol so enough of me talking about nothing! On with the story!


	2. Coming Together

**Chapter 1: Moving In!**

Kagome walked into the new house that her and Yash just bought together. She dropped the box she was carrying and looked around at all the boxes that blocked all access to the other rooms.

Yash walked up beside her carrying Kit on his back. "Hey there, baby. Is that the last box?" Yash asked.

"Yes it is. We are officially moved in! Now all we have to do is unpack everything," Kagome smiled and kissed Yash on the cheek.

"Hear that Kit? Now we can adopt you. We meet all the requirements for adoption," Yash said.

"Well there is one more thing Papa! You have to get married to Mama!" Kit squealed and slid off of Yash's back.

"Oh, right, I forgot about the marriage thing," Yash whispered. Kagome just got to work on unpacking, knowing that this wasn't a good subject for Yash. Every time someone mentioned them getting married Yash changes the subject immediately.

Kagome had asked him about it once, but that hadn't ended well. So she decided to drop the subject, since they were still young.

"When are you going to get married Papa?" Kit asked.

"I never thought I would get married until I met Kagome," Yash admitted. Kagome paused at what she was doing before looking up at Yash.

"Come on Kit. It's time for you to go back to the orphanage. Maybe we can talk Kaede with letting the marriage thing slide since we are living together," Kagome smiled at Kit.

"Okay! Let's go now Mama!" Kit said excitedly.

"Are you able to let it slide this time Kaede? I mean Yash and I have high paying jobs and we are living together in a house with a small yard," Kagome said.

"I do believe have met all the requirements of the adoption agency and you've filled out all the paper work. If I remember correctly you were accepted. Kit is your new daughter. Here are her things. I found out this morning, but I forgot to call you," Kaede smiled.

"Oh my god really? Are you really serious?" Kagome asked.

"Of course dear. You can go tell Yash and Kit the great news," Kaede said pushing Kagome out the door.

Kagome found Yash getting tackled by a bunch of little kids and she smiled at the sight. Maybe one day they could have kids of their own.

"Yash! Kit!" Kagome called and waited for the two to come to her. She watched as Yash tried walking with kids wrapped around his arms and legs. Kit ran over and hugged Kagome, noticing that Kagome was carrying a box of her stuff.

"Where am I going Mama?" Kit asked.

"Home, Kit. Kaede decided to let the marriage thing slide. You're our new daughter," Kagome smiled as she knelt down in front of Kit.

"Really? You hear that Papa? I get to go home with you and Mama!" Kit cried and latched herself on to Kagome in a hug. Kagome lifted up Kit as she stood and smiled at Yash.

Yash was still trying to get the kids off of him so he could hug Kagome and his new daughter. He finally got free and turned to pull Kagome into a hug. Kagome felt a pang hit her heart as he hugged her and their daughter. Something was missing. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel that something was off.

Kagome dropped Kit off at school before heading off to work. She worked the regular nine-to-five day like, most people, for the most famous magazine in all of Japan. The pay was excellent and the job was fun. Now that she had a big house and a family, what more could she ask for?

She walked into the giant corporate building and went to the 10th floor. She stepped out of the elevator and almost ran into her partner, Yuki. He was her photographer and go-to guy.

"Sorry about that Yuki. I didn't see you coming there," Kagome said blushing a bit.

"It's alright Miss Kagome, I don't mind running into you at all," Yuki smirked. Yuki was a young man of 20 years of age, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Ever since he was assigned to work for Kagome he had been trying to catch her attention, but had no luck.

"Are you ready for the business trip next month? I can't wait to go to America. I'm so excited," Kagome smiled trying to make conversation.

"Speaking of the business trip, the company is only going to pay for one room and since I'm a struggling college student I can't really pay for my own room. I was thinking maybe we could share a room with two beds or something?" Yuki said.

"Oh sure, that would be fine with me. If they don't have a room with two beds then I can pay for your room," Kagome suggested.

"No I wouldn't let you do that! I could never let a lady pay for me," Yuki said.

"All right, if you insist," Kagome said and went to her office.

Yuki smirked as he watched her butt sway as she walked. God, she was extra sexy today. Yuki couldn't wait to go to America either, but not for the same reasons as Kagome.

Yash sighed as he turned off his computer screen for his lunch break. He leaned back in his chair as he pulled out a black little box from his top drawer. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring with 'Forever in love' engraved on it.

"God damnit! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I ask her to marry me?" Yash growled at himself. He was pathetic. He couldn't even ask a girl to ask him to marry him. But he was wrong, this wasn't just a girl, it was THE girl. Why was he so scared of asking him?

Was it rejection? He didn't think so, but he was slightly scared that she would reject him. If she stayed with him for five years then he highly doubted that she would reject him.

He knew what was stopping him. The fact that being with the same woman for the rest of his life scared him. What if she stopped loving him? What if she wanted to leave him for someone else?

_What if…What if…What if…_

"Fuck it! I'm going to ask her tonight!" Yash said and stood up. He left his office and walked to the break room.

"Hey there Yash! How are you today?" Jakoru asked. Jakoru was a colleague of Yash's along with the woman that sat next to him, Mimi. Jakoru was a 30-year-old gay man, but he hid it well. The only way everyone knows is because he came out one day.

Mimi was a 19-year-old intern at the office. She was good for errands and stuff along that line.

"I'm fine, I gotta leave early to pick up my daughter. She has a half day today," Yash said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you adopted a little girl," Jakoru smiled.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Mimi asked.

"Not at the moment, I left my wallet back in my office. I'll show you later," Yash said sitting down.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" Jakoru asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little nervous about tonight," Yash said.

"What's happening tonight?" Mimi asked.

"I'm going to ask Kagome to marry me," Yash smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean you are still young and hot. You can go out and get any girl or guy you want," Jakoru smirked.

"Yeah, I love her and I want to stay with her for the rest of my life. I mean we adopted a daughter together. Why wouldn't I want to marry her?" Yash asked.

"Leave him alone, Jak! It's his life," Mimi said.

Jakoru and Mimi both had things for Yash. Jakoru worked at the Taisho Company for twenty years and hated every minute of it until Yash walked through that door.

Mimi only wanted to work there just so she could see Yash. Her major wasn't even in business.

No that Yash was getting married neither of them could have him. Maybe that could change. Life usually had a weird way of not working out right?

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street. What a long day it had been. She couldn't wait to go back home and just sink into a bath of steaming hot water.

She walked up to her house and opened the door. Yash was standing on the other side, holding a single rose.

Kagome put her stuff down and smiled at Yash. "What's going on?" she asked looking around. The room was dark with candles everywhere, giving off a dim light.

"Kit is asleep in her room and I thought we could have some fun. I know you had a long day and you worked really late tonight, but can you humor me?" Yash smirked.

Kagome walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'd love to humor you. This is just what I wanted. A quiet evening with you," she whispered against his lips.

"It won't be quiet for long, babe," Yash joked and deepened the kiss.

Kagome broke the kiss when she could smell delicious food nearby. "You cooked?" she asked.

"Yup, I did everything you see," Yash said proudly showing Kagome the dining table and the food that was laid out.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Kagome gasped and hugged Yash tightly.

"Well you deserve it, and tonight's a special night," Yash smiled.

"Why is it special?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because I'm with the woman I love," Yash said.

"Okay, something's going on here. You are never like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have something I would like to ask you," Yash stated and pulled out the small box from his pocket.

"Oh my god," Kagome murmured as Yash got down on one knee and held out the box in front of her.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are my reason for living and without you I would survive, but I would be dead inside. I promise to never leave you as long as I live and that I will always love you. I want to grow old with you and have children with you and I want to sit on a porch swing with you when are 100-years-old, talking about how many good times we had together. Please would you do me the honor of marrying me? Marry me and become my wife, my Kagome Takahashi," Yash proposed, pouring all of his fantasies out to Kagome, hoping she would accept him.

Kagome smiled down at him and nodded her head as tears ran down her face. A lump in her throat made her speechless as Yash slipped the diamond ring on her finger and stood up in front of her.

Yash kissed her, knowing that words would only get in the way at this moment. This moment that was so perfect he wished time stood still.

In the other room Kit listened to her parents and jumped for joy. Her mommy and daddy were going to get married. This was the happiest day of her life.


	3. Sick Day

**Chapter 2: Sick Day**

Kagome sunk into a nice steaming bath. "This feels so good," Kagome moaned as her muscles relaxed. She had a really bad day at work and all she wanted to do was relax.

First she had woken up sore from the night before. Yash had been sure to make her feel sore for a week.

Then one her way to work she spilled her coffee all over herself. She burned her stomach slightly from the hot coffee. She looked down at the red mark that ran across her flat stomach. She ran her fingers over it and winced when she found out it was still sensitive.

After that, she got to work and found out that another magazine had stolen her story. Her boss started threatening her that if she didn't stop screwing around then she would be out of a job.

Yash had told her to quit her job since her boss was always nagging on her to do everything. Kagome wanted to quit, but she didn't want to give up the opportunity that it offered. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to stay home and be a housewife, so she could be able to be there for Kit.

"I'll stick with the job until I get pregnant or sick or something along those lines," Kagome said to herself and got out of the bathtub.

She wrapped a towel around herself just before the door opened. Yash walked into the bathroom and sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked catching the look on his face.

"I was hoping to catch you in the bath, but you're already done," Yash said.

"Awww my poor Yash. You're a sex fiend you know that?" Kagome said ringing out her wet hair.

"Only when it comes to you, my love," Yash smirked as he grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her arms up to wrap around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her flushed against his body. He started to sway with her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Dancing," he replied.

"We don't have any music though," she said.

"Bum, bum bum bum. Do do do do do," Yash sang, making up a beat.

Kagome giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. "This is nice," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes. Yash continued to sing a beat until he couldn't resist anymore. He lowered his head and claimed her lips with his. Kagome instantly accepted him and his tongue ravished her mouth. Kagome closed her lips around his tongue and she nipped the tip with her teeth.

They separated and looked at each other knowing what was to come.

"Is Kit asleep?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she's been asleep for a while now," Yash answered. Kagome grabbed Yash's hand and led him to their room. Yash smirked as he closed the door behind them.

They stopped doing foreplay a while back. They both knew what they wanted and usually there was no interference for either party.

Kagome turned to face Yash and began to loosen his tie. She leaned up and kissed his lips as she undressed him. Over the years she had become an expert at undressing her lover without looking.

Yash groaned into the kiss when he felt Kagome's nails run down his naked back. He reached over and grabbed her towel, wiping it off. He backed her up until she hit the bed. She fell back on to the bed and Yash crawled over her. Yash examined her and noticed the burn mark on her tummy. He leaned down and gave it a lick.

Kagome giggled and Yash smiled. He began to tickle her sides and she squirmed under him.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome laughed as she tried to get away from him.

Yash stopped and said, "Jeez, way to ruin the moment."

"You're the one who decided to tickle me!" Kagome said sitting up.

"I guess I'm not getting any tonight am I?" Yash asked.

"I wouldn't say that. We could easily get that moment back you know?" she smiled.

Yash leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of two passionate lovers showing their love for each other.

Kagome woke up to find that Yash was still in bed with her. He was awake and watching her.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I called in both of our offices and said we were sick," Yash smiled.

"What?! You can't do that! I was already taking special privileges so I could come home early! Now I'm definitely going to get fired!" Kagome cried.

"Calm down Kagome. That asshole of a boss isn't going to fire you. He only makes those threats so you can stay on top of your game. You are the best writer in that whole magazine. He needs you," Yash said.

"That's not it! He's probably going to take me off the business trip and make write 20 stories on just research," Kagome said getting up.

"He seemed kinda worried on the phone you know?" Yash said sitting up.

"You talked to him?" Kagome asked horrified.

"Yeah, he was really nice too. He said to get better soon. Come on its Friday and you don't have to work until Monday. Three day weekend!" Yash said and grabbed Kagome pulling her back to bed.

"What about Kit?" Kagome asked.

"I already did everything Kags. I made her breakfast and dropped her off at school. Don't worry about anything," Yash smiled.

"Okay, I guess I could use a day off," Kagome said and lay back down beside Yash.

She ran her hand over the scar on his chest and sighed, "Why won't this thing go away?"

"I like it. It shows that I belong to you. It's like a badge of honor," Yash said putting a hand over hers.

"But it looks like it hurts," Kagome said.

"It doesn't. It feels even better when you touch it like that," he said and brought her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles.

Kagome blushed a little at the kind gestures he was giving her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his chest.

"You know, we have seven hours until Kit comes home. Can we have a little fun while we're alone?" Yash asked with hope shining in his eyes.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Kagome asked. Yash rolled so that Kagome was under him and kissed her.

Kagome stood in the kitchen cooking lunch. After an eventful morning her and Yash were both hungry.

"Let's go out tonight with Kit for dinner," Yash suggested as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's a great idea where do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"I heard of a new restaurant that's by the beach," Yash said.

Kagome finished cooking their lunch and served it. "Alright, We'll pick up Kit and then go straight to the restaurant," Kagome smiled.

"I'll have to get the directions off the Internet later," Yash stated. He started eating and Kagome just watched him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she started eating.

"Something's up," he said staring her down.

"I'm just going to miss you when I go to America," she said.

"It's only a week long trip. Before you know it will be over with and you'll be back her in my arms," he smiled.

"I know, but there are a lot of hot American guys in California," she said teasing him a bit.

"They'll look at the rock on your finger and run away. That's a special guy repellent ring, don't you know that?" he joked.

"A lot could happen in a week. Besides I heard teenage guys like soon-to-be-married women," she said.

"I'll kill any man who makes a move on you," he growled.

"Good to know. I'm just making sure you still get jealous," she smiled.

"Of course! How would you like it if some girl made a move on me" he asked.

"I wouldn't like it at all. That Mimi girl at your work seems to like you though," she snapped.

"She's six years younger than me, Kagome. I mean she's cute for a girl, but I'd much rather have a woman. My woman," he said.

"So you think she's cute?" she asked, not hearing the other stuff.

"Yeah, I guess. She's just a kid though," he said.

Wrong answer. Kagome stood up and took her plate to the sink. She washed it and then went up to their room and slammed the door.

"Fuck," Yash mumbled before standing and running up the stairs after Kagome.

The bedroom door was locked so Yash knocked on it.

"Go away! Go fuck that Mimi girl!" Kagome cried.

Why the hell was she so emotional? These mood swings were getting worse by the day. He heard another door shut and he figured that she went into the bathroom. He heard some gagging and then the toilet flushed. What the hell was going on?

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he called as he picked the lock of the bedroom door. He ran into the room and found Kagome leaning over the toilet. She began to vomit again and he walked over to her and pulled her hair out of the way. He rubbed her back soothingly and knelt down next to her.

When it was over she leaned back against Yash. "I guess you really were sick today," Yash stated as he ran his hand through her hair, soothingly.

"Do you think it could be the stomach flu?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. How about we go to the doctor tomorrow and see. We can go to dinner another day," Yash suggested.

"No I'm okay. I think I'm okay now," Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure? We can stay here and I will take care of you," he said.

"Yeah, if I get any sicker I want you to go with Kit to the restaurant without me," she said.

"Come on, let's get you to bed for now," Yash said, picking up Kagome and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest and I'll check on you in a bit," he said and left the room. Kagome closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Doctor's Visit

**Chapter 3: Sickness**

Kagome awoke and looked around noticing it was morning. She must have slept through the whole night. She got up and felt her stomach turn. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

Why was she sick? She didn't even feel that sick. Was it exhaustion? What had she been doing to make her this sick?

Could it be morning sickness? How could she be pregnant? She was taking birth control for God's sake. She stood up and ran outside to the living room.

"Yash!" Kagome called.

"What is it?" Yash asked as he ran out of his office getting worried.

"I need to go see a doctor now!" Kagome said grabbing her stuff and putting on her shoes.

"What's going on?" Kit asked walking into the room rubbing her eyes.

"We have to go to a doctor sweetie. There's something I need to ask him," Kagome said hugging her daughter.

"Okay," Kit smiled.

"Don't tear down the house while we are gone kiddo," Yash said ruffling Kit's hair.

"Just go fix Mama!" Kit yelled.

"Okay kid, we're going," Yash laughed and left with Kagome.

"What's going on Kags?" Yash asked.

"I don't know what's going on, Yash. I think I might be pregnant, but that wouldn't be right because I'm taking birth control!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?" Yash asked getting excited.

"I might be," Kagome said.

Yash just pulled her into his arms and placed tiny kisses all over her face. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you are pregnant! This is the greatest news I've ever gotten!" Yash laughed.

"Might be! Might be!" Kagome corrected.

"Okay, let's go make sure," Yash said.

It's been a week. The results should have been in by now. Kagome sat by the phone and stared at it. Why didn't it ring? "God damnit ring!" she cried.

"Calm down Kagome. It's not a big deal. They'll call when they're ready," Yash said rubbing Kagome's tense shoulders.

Kagome relaxed under his touch and leaned back. "I know, I guess I'm just excited," she said and turned to face him.

"Well it is exciting. I mean we might be having a baby," Yash smiled. Kagome hugged him and rubbed her nose in his chest.

"Do you think we'll be good parents? Do you think we'll be ready to raise a child?" Kagome asked.

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother. Even if we aren't ready we have nine months to get ready," Yash said.

The phone rang out through out the house. Kagome turned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Kagome Higurashi?"_

"Yes this is she. Are you from the doctors office?"

"_Yes, the doctor wants you to come down later today so he can give you the results."_

"Do you know if I'm pregnant or not?"

"_The results say you aren't pregnant, but the doctor believes he found out what was making you sick. Please come down here as soon as you can."_

"Okay, thank you very much." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Yash.

"Well?" he asked getting impatient.

"I'm not pregnant, but the doctor wants to talk to me in person," she answered.

Yash's face grew worried and he gave Kagome a questioning look.

"Come on, let's get Kit and leave," Kagome said ignoring the look he gave her.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. How are today?" the doctor asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better today," Kagome said as she sat down on the examining table.

"Well we examined your blood and found some cancer cells in your body. We believe that you might have some kind of cancer in your stomach lining that's not allowing you to keep food down," the doctor explained.

"Wait a second here! Are you telling me that I have cancer?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid so, but it's curable with chemotherapy," the doctor confirmed.

"Oh my god. Is it genetic? I mean like if I have kids will they get this?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's something tat just develops. Don't worry, we'll take care of you Miss Higurashi," the doctor said.

"Can you bring my fiancée and daughter in here? I would like them in here," Kagome said.

"All right and I'll send in a cancer specialist to tell what to expect," the doctor said and left the room.

How could this happen? The doctor said it was curable, but how long would it take to cure?

Yash entered the room dragging Kit, who was wrapped around his right leg. "Hey babe. Did they tell you wants wrong?" Yash asked as he pried Kit off of his leg.

"It's serious. You might want to sit down," Kagome said.

"What's wrong? What it is?" Yash asked getting worried.

"I have some kind of cancer in my stomach," Kagome said.

Yash froze. His beautiful, perfect Kagome was sick with a fatal disease. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his face into the crook of her neck. His shoulders began to shake as tears fell down his cheeks at the thought of losing the love of his life.

Kagome snaked her arms around his waist and whispered, "It's going to be fine. I'll be cured before you know it."

"I love you Kagome. I love you so much," Yash mumbled into her neck. Kagome giggled because it tickled her and Yash back away so he could kiss her temple.

Kit didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good. "Why are you crying Papa?" she asked.

"Because your mother is very sick, but she is strong and will get through it okay," Yash said and picked up his daughter.

"What hurts?" Kit asked Kagome.

"It's my stomach sweetie," Kagome said.

Kit ran a hand over Kagome's stomach and exclaimed, "Evil bug! Get out of my mommy!"

Kagome and Yash laughed and hugged on to Kit. "I feel better already," Kagome smiled.

There was a knock on the door and then the doctor came in. "Hello there Miss Higurashi! I'm Miroku Houshi, just call me Miroku though," the doctor smiled.

Yash turned to the doctor and growled, "Not you again! I thought I would never see you again."

"Touchy, touchy. I remember you Yash. I don't recall doing any wrongs to you though," Miroku said.

"Yeah right! You set me up with almost every girl in college when I told you I used to be a man whore," Yash said.

"I didn't know you meant literally!" Miroku defended.

"Fine, but if you touch my fiancée in any way, I will kill you surely and slowly," Yash warned.

"Well I have to touch her, how else would eye examine her?" Miroku asked.

"Sit down Yash and be quiet. Kit make sure your father doesn't do anything that I wouldn't like," Kagome said.

"Yes Mama!" Kit said saluting before she ran to sit on Yash's lap.

"So you got her pregnant did you? Way to go you old dog!" Miroku joked.

"I'm adopted mister," Kit smiled.

"Tell me doctor, how do you know Yash?" Kagome asked.

"We were college roommates for a year," Miroku stated.

"Worst year of my life!" Yash commented and got a glare from Kagome.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Miroku said and looked down at her chart.

"So how is this whole treatment thing going to work?" Kagome asked.

"Well in your case radiation therapy will be the best choice. It will kill the cancer cells in your organs and the only side affects are fatigue, nausea, and dizziness. All you will have to do is sit under a machine for a certain amount of time and you'll be cured," Miroku explained.

"When do you want to start?" Kagome asked.

"I'd say in a month or so. First we want to keep you over night so we can run some tests and make sure that you really do have cancer. Sometimes the blood tests trick us and we need to do a MRI to make sure," Miroku said.

"One more question. Are you married?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. This had to be the other Miroku's relative.

"Why yes I am. To my lovely wife Sango! She is pregnant with our 8th child! I'm so glad you asked! Do you want to see pictures?" Miroku asked pulling out his wallet.

Kagome knew it! So even their reincarnations ended up together. "That's so sweet. Eight children?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I can't keep her off of me," Miroku smirked.

"Yeah right lecher! It was probably the other way around," Yash whispered under his breath.

"Do you think I could meet her? I mean I would like to get to know one of Yash's old friends. How about dinner sometime?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds like a plan, but for now let's just concentrate on getting you better," Miroku smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Miroku," Kagome said.

**A/N: In case you guys haven't figured out yet I'm making reincarnations! Lol yay! Ok so Kit is short for Kitsune so she is Shippo's reincarnation and well Miroku and Sango are still the same, and there will be a lot more of them in the story! So yeah! Just a little info on that! Enjoy and tell me what you think! I got you on the pregnancy thing right? Lol gotcha! But yeah, too bad about Kagome…I just had to add it in there, but yeah, keep reading to see if she gets cured or not!**


	5. Company

**Chapter 4: Company**

Kagome awoke and looked around. She saw a plain white room and figured out where she was. She had stayed overnight at the hospital to see if she really had cancer or not. She looked over to the side and saw Yash curled up on the couch with Kit in his arms. She smiled at the sight. There was nothing more she could ask for. All she wanted was the two people she loved most in the world was to be happy.

Dr. Miroku had told her the costs of all the treatment she would need. Luckily, their insurance paid for most of the costs. All they really had to pay was a couple thousand dollars, which was great since the total cost was so much more.

Kagome felt dizzy and closed her eyes. All the drugs that they pumped into her were starting to take a toll on her body. She didn't get it. How could she get cancer? Everything was just going to fall apart from here. She would have to quit her job and then stay at a hospital for a couple years.

She won't be there for Kit or Yash during the rough times. How was she going to spend time with her family if she was locked up in a hospital for a year? This just wasn't fair! Tears began to well up in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away.

Yash woke up to the sound of Kagome crying and moved Kit on to the couch. He stood up and went over to Kagome. "What's wrong?" Yash asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! I have fucking cancer!" Kagome cried.

"I know you'll get through this Kags. Don't worry about anything, just get better for me. Get better for Kit. I don't think she can handle losing two mothers. I'll do whatever it takes to make you better," he said wiping away her tears.

"But I'm going to miss being with you guys. I'll have to stay in a hospital for a year or two and I won't be able to see you guys anytime I want," Kagome said.

"We'll come see you everyday after I get off work. We will be together every chance we get and the office will have to let me off for six weeks so I can take care of you. It's the law you know?" he said.

"I know. I guess I shouldn't be crying then. You always make me sound like I'm crying for nothing," she smiled through her tears.

"No, I just know how to comfort you," he smirked and kissed her forehead.

Yash helped Kagome walk into their house with Kit tagging along behind them. Kagome sat down on the couch and sighed. The drugs were still in her system and she couldn't really do much without help. She hated it. She hated depending on other people to just do one thing for herself.

Two months from now she would start treatment for her cancer. She really did have cancer and so Miroku set her up to where she could quit her job and get everything ready for treatment.

"Are you okay, babe?" Yash asked.

"Yeah just come here and give me a hug," Kagome said. Yash smiled and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Yash's heartbeat. Soon she was asleep.

Yash got comfortable and decided a nap was a great idea. He looked down at Kagome before drifting asleep.

Kagome got packed and headed for the front door. Yash stopped her and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You know exactly where! I'm going on that business trip! I promised my boss I would go and that would be the last thing I do before I quit," Kagome said.

"You're sick Kagome. We already fought about this all night and I don't want you going to another country when you could get seriously sick," Yash said.

"I'll be fine! It's only one week and I'll be in the hotel room the whole time," Kagome assured him.

"No, I'm not letting you go," Yash said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now!" Kagome screamed as she hit his back. Yash went into their bedroom and dropped Kagome on to their room.

"All I have to do is keep you occupied for a couple hours right? No problem for me," Yash smirked and leaned down to kiss Kagome. Kagome moaned and gave in.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at a sleeping Yash. All it took was one kiss and she was defenseless. Why did her fiancée have to be so perfect? She went up to kiss him so she could wake him up.

Yash groaned and woke up. "I like waking up like that," he smiled and began kissing her neck.

"You made me miss my flight," Kagome stated. He continued to kiss her neck ignoring her.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against her neck. Kagome smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

The door opened and Kit ran into the room. "Mama! Are you feeling better?" Kit asked.

"Who told you I wasn't okay?" Kagome asked, covering herself up with the blanket. Yash had stopped doing what he was doing and hid under the covers for some reason.

"Papa said that you weren't feeling well so he was going to make it better. He said not to disturbed you until later," Kit said.

"Well I am feeling a lot better thank you sweetie," Kagome smiled.

"Good! Grandma is coming over!" Kit said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Grandma called a long time ago and said she was coming over," Kit replied.

"When did she say she was coming over?" Kagome asked.

The doorbell rang and Kit ran to get the door. Kagome and Yash jumped up, trying to get dressed as fast as they could.

"This is perfect!" Kagome mumbled to herself. She ran into the bathroom and straightened herself up.

"You're acting like we are teenagers who just had sex in your parents bed! Calm down Kags," Yash said.

"My mom is a firm believer of not having sex until you are married," Kagome stated and began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Is Yash taking good care of you?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm fine mom. Yash is great. He's the best doctor I can find," Kagome smiled and kissed Yash's cheek.

"Good, I'm glad. You better be treating my little girl like a queen. I can't believe my baby has cancer!" Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry about Kagome. She's going to be fine. She's strong and I'll make sure she has everything she needs," Yash promised.

"Yash is great when it comes to taking care of me. There's no need to worry, mom," Kagome reassured.

"Okay, I'll try not to worry, but if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call," Kimiko smiled.

"We won't, believe me we won't," Kagome said. Just then the door opened and Kouga walked in.

"KAGOME! I JUST HEARD THE NEWS!" Kouga yelled hugging Kagome.

"Calm down Kouga. I'm fine," Kagome said.

Kouga started sniffing Kagome to see if the sickness was fatal. He stopped when he smelt the arousal on her and looked at Yash with a sly smirk.

Kouga let go of her and said, "Well if you are still having sex with that dog over there then you must be okay."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head. Kimiko just looked from Yash to Kouga to Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome dear. I already know. Although I wish you had waited, living with a guy like Yash for five years and not having sex with him would start to me wonder if you turned lesbian or something," Kimiko smiled.

"MOM! Not in front of Kit!" Kagome cried bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Come on honey. Let's let the grown ups talk and you can show Grandma your room," Kimiko said.

"Okay!" Kit squealed and grabbed her grandmother's hand before leading her off.

"That was humiliating," Kagome sighed and sat down.

"It wasn't that bad. At least your mother didn't explode on you," Yash said.

"How did you know we had sex anyway?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"Demon nose remember. Plus Yash told me what you guys did in Hawaii," Kouga smirked.

"You told him?!" Kagome yelled.

"I couldn't help it. He was going to beat it out of me if I didn't tell him," Yash said.

"It's true. I just wanted to make sure he treated you right," Kouga stated.

"Yeah sure," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

The doorbell rang and Yash went to go answer it. There stood Yuki, holding flowers. "What do you want kid?" Yash asked.

"I'm here to see Kagome and I'm not a kid," Yuki stated.

Kagome walked up and smiled, "Hi Yuki! What are you doing here?"

"The boss said you cancelled the business trip at the last second and so I cam to see what was wrong," Yuki said.

Yash just scuffed and walked off. Kagome walked outside to talk to Yuki. "I found out I have cancer and I'm getting treatment in a couple months so I quit my job," she said.

"That's too bad. I was really looking forward to spending that week alone with you," he sighed.

"Awww I'm not that great. It would have been just work anyway," she said.

"You know Kagome, I've really liked you for a long time now," he said.

"Well I'm engaged so nothing can happen," she said growing uncomfortable.

"He'll never have to know," Yuki said and with that he leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare touch me! All you want is an easy lay and believe me you're looking in the wrong place kid," Kagome snapped and went back into her house.

Yuki dropped his flowers and grew angry. "Believe me Kagome. You will be mine soon," he said to himself before leaving.

**A/N: Just some more info! There are two main treatments for cancer. Chemotherapy is for the cancers that are in the blood because it's an injection. That's the one where you lose your hair. Radiation therapy (the one that Kagome's getting) is radioactive waves going into your body so it can kill cancers in the organs. That one you don't usually lose your hair. So Kagome will still have her hair if she goes through with it and gets cured.**

**What do you guys think? Happy or sad ending?**


	6. Coming Undone

**Chapter 5: Coming Undone**

Yash growled at all the men that were staring at _his _Kagome. She just had to wear the shortest skirt in her closet.

"Stop it Yash," Kagome ordered.

"I just don't understand why you had to wear that skirt," Yash said.

"It goes to my knees Yash. It's just your imagination," Kagome said.

"So was I imagining it when you said that Yuki kid kissed you?" Yash asked.

"Oh hush! You know I would never cheat on you Yash, so just let it go!" Kagome snapped.

"How can I? What if he comes back thinking he can have you?" Yash asked.

"That was over a week ago and he hasn't done anything has he?" Kagome asked.

"Well no, but he could planning something," Yash stated.

"Could you stop being so jealous for one second? Let's just get these groceries home and then go to your office to tell Sesshomaru that you are taking your six weeks off for me," Kagome said.

"Okay, but just so you know I don't trust that kid," Yash said.

"I'm never going to see him again Yash! Let it go!" Kagome shouted hitting him in the head with a bag of groceries.

They got home and started unloading the groceries. Kagome was trying to put a can of soup up on a high shelf, but ended up dropping it instead. Yash laughed and put the can away.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm sorry you're just so cute. Why didn't you just ask for help?" Yash asked.

"I wanted to see if I could do it first," Kagome said putting other items away.

"What do you think about spring?" Yash asked.

"It's my favorite season. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking early May," Yash stated.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Our wedding," Yash said.

Kagome paused for a second to let things settle in before she turned to him with a bright smile on her face. "Really? You really want to get married in May? That's only two months away," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I don't want a big wedding. Just our close friends and we'll have the ceremony then come back here for the after party you know?" Yash said.

"Sounds perfect!" Kagome smiled and hugged Yash. Yash laughed and hugged her back. She was so easy to please sometimes, but that's one of the reasons why he loved her.

Yash and Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's office and Sesshomaru looked up. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm taking my six weeks off now so I can take care of Kagome," Yash stated.

"Oh yes. Go ahead and get the stuff you need from your office and I'll send your paychecks like normal as well as a bonus check," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't you ever get bored of being so uptight?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked getting slightly annoyed.

"You know, the big tough guy act. I'm pretty sure that doesn't get you laid very often," Kagome said.

"Like you would know. You look very well for a sick person," Sesshomaru said examining her.

"Use your demon nose, smartass," Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome, let's get you home before you get me fired!" Yash said pulling Kagome out of the room.

"That girl always gets to me," Sesshomaru said to himself and a small smile covered his features.

Yash pulled Kagome down the hall to his office. "God! Do you want us to go broke or something?" Yash asked as he opened the door to his office.

The second he opened the door, his face dropped. Mimi, the intern was laying on his desk with her button down blouse wide open.

"Hello Yash," she smiled in a sexy voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kagome screamed getting angry.

Mimi instantly jumped up and buttoned up her shirt. "What is she doing here?" Mimi asked, but immediately regretted it.

"What am I doing here, you little slut?! Why the hell are you trying to make a move on my fiancée?!" Kagome spat out.

"How do you know I was the one to make the first move lady?" Mimi asked, getting angry that Kagome had called her a slut.

"Because I trust Yash. Have you ever made a move on this girl?" Kagome asked.

"Never! I would never do that," Yash said.

"See there you go!" Kagome said turning to Mimi.

"He could be lying," Mimi stated.

"He could be, but I'm trusting him not to," Kagome said.

"You're crazy! A man like Yash could probably have any woman he wanted and you think he would settle for someone like you?" Mimi asked.

"Believe me Mimi, I've had almost every woman in Tokyo and one woman is all I need," Yash said.

Mimi huffed and ran out of the office. Kagome turned to Yash and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!" Yash cried.

"I knew that girl was trouble!" Kagome said and sat down in a chair.

"You still didn't have to hit me," Yash said rubbing his sore cheek. He heard Kagome's breath grow into harsh pants and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Yash asked.

"I'm having trouble breathing all of a sudden," Kagome said as the room began to spin. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

"Someone help! Call an ambulance!" Yash called. People came out of their offices to see who was yelling and someone called for an ambulance.

"Kagome?! Kagome! Wake up!" Yash shouted as he began to panic when she fell limply in his arms.

He picked her up and began to carry her down the stairs. He was in too much of a panic to wait for the elevator. When he got outside he heard sirens.

Yash sat in the waiting room with Kouga as they waited for any news on Kagome. Was this how she felt when he was hit by that truck? Was she this terrified?

A nurse came out and went to Yash. "Are you the one who brought Kagome Higurashi in?" she asked.

"Yeah. How is she doing? Is she going to be okay?" Yash asked.

"She fell into a coma. The cancer cells in her body all came together and formed a tumor in her lungs. The doctors said it's not a serious coma, but she could be in it for a couple weeks to a couple months," the nurse explained.

Then she held out her hand to give Yash something. He put out his hand and she dropped Kagome's ring into his hand.

He brought it to his face and looked at it with a mournful look on his features. "What happened with the tumor?" he asked.

"They got it out okay and she appears to not have cancer anymore," she answered.

"Can I see her?" Yash asked.

"She is still in the OR, but when she is moved to the recovery room you can see her," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Yash simply stated before turning around and walking away. Kouga followed after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to wait for her?" Kouga asked.

"What's the point, she's in a coma!" Yash snapped.

"I know you're worried, but this isn't the way to deal with it," Kouga said.

Yash turned to face Kouga with tears running down his face and asked, "Then how am I supposed to handle it?! I wouldn't even be able to handle seeing Kagome like that! I love her and I can't do anything to help her! Do you know what it feels like? To be terrified and hate yourself for letting the only good thing in your life get sick? Now she's in there in a sleep where no one can wake her up! How am I supposed to deal with that?!"

"You ungrateful little bastard! Stop thinking about yourself for once and think about what Kagome wants! She would probably want you with her 100 of the time and here you are running off like the chicken shit you are! Get over it and go in there!" Kouga growled.

Yash glared at Kouga through his tears and left the hospital. He looked down at the ring he carried and put it in his pocket. He began to walk off to pick up Kit.

Kouga watched him walk away and shook his head. "No matter what Yash, it will always come down to you unless if you learn to accept things," he said and returned to go see Kagome.

"Hi Papa! Where's Mama?" Kit asked.

Yash knelt down in front of his daughter and looked at her in the eyes. He could she Kagome staring back at him. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead before hugging her tightly.

"Oh Kagome. Please come back to us," Yash whispered as more tears poured out of his eyes.

Kit felt horrible at seeing her father like this. "Don't worry Papa! Mama will be okay! Just wait and see!" Kit smiled trying to cheer up Yash.

Yash gave her a small smile before wiping his face on his sleeve and picking her up. "Let's go home and we will have a movie night," Yash suggested.

"Can we watch Dirty Dancing?!" Kit squealed.

"Sure," Yash smiled. Right now he just wanted to forget everything. He couldn't handle seeing Kagome like that. He couldn't do anything to help her. Maybe this was the right thing to do.


	7. Leaving

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

"Papa, when is mommy coming home?" Kit asked.

"Soon, baby, soon," Yash said.

That was always his answer to that question. It had been two weeks since Kagome had fell into the coma. Yash still thought that it was too soon to see her. He couldn't handle being without her. He couldn't sleep, didn't eat. He just didn't have the will to live. He only went on to try to be with Kit, but that was becoming more difficult by the day.

The phone rang out throughout the house and Yash let the machine get it.

"Hey Yash, it's Kouga. If you don't pick up the phone I'm going over there right now! Kagome is getting better you know? Why don't you go see her? Okay, that's it I'm coming over." Kouga's voice rang out through the room and Kit felt something was wrong.

"What happened to mommy?" she asked.

"She got really sick and fell into a deep sleep. The doctor said she wouldn't wake up anytime soon," Yash said.

"Can't we go see her? It's just like the Snow White story! Maybe if you kiss her she will wake up!" Kit said.

"It's not that easy honey," Yash sighed.

"Well let's go try! You can't just leave mommy alone like that!" Kit cried.

Kouga entered the house and ran over to Yash. "You son of a dog! Get your butt out of this house and get down to that hospital!" Kouga yelled as he yanked on Yash's hair.

"I can't do that! Just leave me alone!" Yash shouted back. Kouga had had enough of this. He pulled back his fist and punched Yash right in the cheek.

"Kit, go to your room," Kouga ordered. Kit ran out and to her room.

"You no good son of a bitch! Kagome would give up her life for you and this is how you fucking repay her?! When you were in the hospital she spent three days without eating or sleeping just to stay next to you and now that she is in a coma you refuse to fucking see her?! I don't know how your mind works but for me that's fucking low! You don't deserve a girl like her! She is way to good for you!" Kouga yelled at Yash.

"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I think about that everyday of my fucking pathetic life? She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I'm throwing it all away so she can hopefully wake up and move on. I hate myself for what I've done to her! I broke her heart more than once and I now I know that I can't make her happy," Yash said.

"You fucking idiot! That's not what either of you want! She loves you and you just want to throw that all away for nothing? Neither of you will be happy this way. You asked her to marry you and why would you do that? Why would you fucking ask her to marry you if you were going to throw it all away at the first sign of a weakness. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kouga asked.

"I just don't know okay! I'm not okay with any of this! I can't go watch Kagome just sleeping there! It would be like looking at her when she's…she's…" Yash trailed off. He couldn't say it. He didn't even want to think of it.

"She's what?" Kouga asked.

"Dead okay? It will be like she's dead! I just can't look at her when she's like that," Yash said.

"Your wrong. I'm going to leave now. I'm not going to force you to go, but if you don't then don't bother showing up when she wakes up," Kouga said and left.

"I didn't plan on it," Yash whispered to himself. He went up to his room and he sat on the bed. He laid on his side of the bed and looked at the side Kagome used to lay on. He ran his hand over the sheets until it came up to the pillow. He pulled the pillow to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry," he murmured before falling asleep for the first time in two weeks.

Dream

"Yash! Yash!" a heavenly voice called out to him. "Yash! Please help me! Only you can help me! You have to see me! Please! Yash, listen to me! Don't leave me! I love you! I need you with me!"

"Kagome is that you? Kagome!" Yash shouted, but no one answered him. She was gone. She was gone again.

End Dream

Yash woke up and looked at the clock. He had only been asleep for ten minutes. He stood up and rubbed the sore cheek that was beginning to bruise. God Kouga had a hard fist. Yash stood up and went to Kit's room. Kit was curled up on her bed with her eyes closed and hands over ears.

"Kit, it's okay now. Let's go see mommy," Yash said.

Yash and Kit walked into the room where Kagome was. Yash felt his heart break at the sight. Kagome looked like a sleeping angel. How could she be so beautiful at a time like this? Yash walked over to her bed and gently put a hand on her cheek.

"Wake up Kagome," Yash begged. Kit climbed up on the bed and looked at her mother.

"What's wrong with her, Papa?" Kit asked.

"I don't know. She just won't wake up," Yash replied. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched Kagome sleep peacefully.

"Come on mommy! Wake up!" Kit cried tears rolling down her face.

"Stop it Kit. She's not going to wake up. She can't hear you," Yash said.

"Yes she can! She can always hear me! Make her listen Papa!" Kit sobbed. Yash just pulled Kit to his chest and held her while she cried. He couldn't take this anymore. He lifted Kit in his arms and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall toward the elevator. He pushed the down button and the elevator doors opened. He was about to walk in when Kimiko and Kouga walked out.

"So I guess I knocked some sense into you," Kouga smirked.

"I was just leaving," Yash stated and went into the elevator. He left the hospital and went home. By the time he got home Kit was asleep on his shoulder. He went up to her room and laid her on her bed.

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Everything was just falling apart. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to go see Kagome everyday until she woke up? He just couldn't handle that. He wouldn't put Kit through that either.

He decided then what was going to happen. He was going to leave. He was going to run. Run as far away as he could.

Kouga knocked on the door of the house. No one came to answer. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. He had been knocking for at least 30 minutes now. He turned the doorknob and found that it was open. He walked inside and looked around.

"YASH! Where are you?" he called out. He found a note on the counter and picked it up.

'_I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you, but I have left this life behind. I have taken Kit with me and I believe this is for the best. This way we can both move on and have normal lives. It just wasn't meant to be between us. First I was almost killed five years ago and I should've taken that as a sign that we weren't supposed to be together. Please know that I will always love you, Kagome. I hope I get to see your beautiful eyes once again one day. Love Always, Yash.'_

Kouga growled and stuck the note into his pocket. "That son of a bitch. Always thinking about himself and no one else," Kouga said and left the house.

Yash sat on the train with Kit in his lap. He watched the scenery go by and hugged his daughter. He couldn't do this to Kagome. He didn't deserve her.

He loves her, but he knows that he could never make her happy. Everything was just going to fall apart after they had settled down.

A young woman came and sat across from Yash. It was Mimi. How was she here?

"Hey there Yash. Sorry about what happened a couple weeks ago," Mimi said.

"It's alright. What's done is done," Yash stated.

"Is this your daughter?" Mimi asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart," Yash smiled.

"She doesn't look anything like you though," she said.

"Kagome and I adopted her a couple months ago," he said.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked.

"In a coma at the hospital. I couldn't take care of her so I decided that she would be better off without me," Yash said and looked back out the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Far away. Want to tag along?" he asked.

"Sure sounds like fun," she said.

Kit woke up and began to rub her eyes. "Are we there yet?" Kit asked.

"No honey, but we got a friend to come with us," Yash said.

"Hi Kit, my name is Mimi," Mimi introduced.

"Hi! My mommy doesn't like you," Kit smiled.

"Kit! Be nice!" Yash ordered.

"It's all right. I don't blame your mommy," Mimi sighed.

"Why are you coming with us?" Kit asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do," Mimi said.

"We are going on vacation for six weeks then we are going back home. Ain't that right Kit?" Yash said.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Kit squealed.

Yash fell quiet. Why did it hurt so much? Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Oh well, he was already half way out, so why not go the whole way? There was no going back after this…


	8. Tied Together with a Smile

**Chapter 7: Tied Together With a Smile**

A year had passed. One year sine Yash left. One year since he last talked to anyone from Tokyo. He had started a new life in Kyoto. Mimi was his new plaything. She thought they were in an actual relationship, but Yash didn't think of her that way. The only reason why he kept her with him was so he could fuck her when he began to think about Kagome.

He missed Kagome so much. He wished he could go back in time and keep everything the same. Why couldn't he just stay by her side?

Kit was becoming more withdrawn as the months past. She hated Mimi with all her heart and wanted her real mother back. She had been saving up money to buy a train ticket back to Tokyo and she had enough money to leave. She was planning on going sometime tonight. She had everything planned out already.

Yash looked down at the ring that he held in his hand.

_Forever in love…_

If only he had stayed. Even if he went back now, she would hate him. She wouldn't just take him back like that. Was she even out of that coma? He wanted to know if she was alright or not.

"I guess I'll never know. I'll just have to forget about her," Yash whispered before heading off to bed.

Kit watched her father leave and put a note on the counter. She snuck out the front door and ran down the street with her small backpack full of food. She ran down to the train station and bought a ticket with her money. She waited for the train and hoped it would come soon. She knew her father had heard her close the front door and was probably looking for her right now.

The train came and Kit got on. It would take a full day to get to Tokyo by train, but she was willing to wait another day to see her mother.

Kit walked down the street trying to remember where her old house was.

"Wasn't it this way?" she asked herself and turned the corner. There it was and a car was parked in front of it, which meant someone was home.

She ran toward the door with a huge smile on her face. She went up and knocked. After a little wait the door was opened and a tall man stood there.

"Who is it Miroku?" a female voice asked.

"A little girl," the man called back.

"Umm…Does Kagome live here?" Kit asked nervously.

"Oh yes! Come on in!" Miroku smiled.

Kit went into the house and saw her mother sitting on the couch, rocking a baby. Kit walked up to Kagome and Kagome instantly started crying. Kagome put the baby aside and hugged her daughter.

"Where have you been?! I've missed you so much Kit!" Kagome cried.

"Papa took me to Kyoto and a lady named Mimi is living with us. I hate her Mama! Can I stay with you?" Kit asked.

"Of course honey! Does Yash know that you're here?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I left him a note. He's always sad and mopes around. I don't know why he left you! Can we be one happy family again?" Kit said.

"I don't know sweetheart. Yash left me for a reason and even if he did come back he would have a lot of apologizing to do," Kagome said.

A woman came out from a room and picked up the baby that Kagome had been rocking. "Be careful with Baby Renku, Kagome! Who's this girl?" the woman asked.

"Sorry Sango. This is Kit my adopted daughter," Kagome said.

"Hi Kit, I'm Sango. Miroku over there is my husband and we have been living with Kagome to help get back on her feet again," Sango smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Is that your baby?" Kit asked.

"No, this is Kagome's baby," Sango said.

"It's her miracle baby. She went through surgery while she was pregnant with him and he still survived," Miroku said.

Kagome took the baby back into her hands and showed Kit. "This is your baby brother Kit. His name is Renku," Kagome stated.

"Hi there Renku! How are you?" Kit asked and touched his hand with her finger. "He's so small," she added.

"He's only four months old," Kagome smiled.

"Whoa! He has Papa's eyes!" Kit exclaimed.

"That's because he is the father," Kagome said.

"Oh he is going to be angry when he gets here!" Kit said giggling a little.

"He's coming here?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! I left a note saying that I was coming here, so he has to come to make sure I'm safe!" Kit said nodding.

"Oh no," Sango breathed out as she watched Kagome's expressions change rapidly.

Renku started crying when he felt his mother's anger and sadness. Sango took Renku into her arms as Kagome grew very very angry.

"Do you know when he's coming sweetie?" Kagome asked.

"Probably later today or tomorrow," Kit said.

"Okay, let's go get your room set up. You must be tired after that long train ride," Kagome smiled and led Kit to her old room.

Yash couldn't believe that Kit had run off like that. He sat on the train for Tokyo and waited impatiently. The train was stopping and beginning to unload, but he had to wait for everyone to get out of the way. It didn't help when Mimi decided she would tag along for the fun of it.

"Isn't this great?" Mimi asked smiling.

"No it isn't! My daughter is out there alone and I have to go find her!" Yash growled.

"We know where she is and she's probably there relaxing, so you should relax too!" Mimi said.

"You know what, I don't think this is working out, so why don't you just stop following me around! Get out of my life!" Yash yelled and ran off the train into the crowd.

He walked down the streets toward his old house. The one he left behind and missed so much. He stopped when it came into view.

"Here goes everything," he whispered and slowly made his way to the front door. He knocked lightly hoping no one would hear it, but alas the woman he loved had opened the door, holding a baby.

"Welcome Yash, we've been waiting for you," Kagome smiled sweetly as she patted the babies back. She turned and walked into the house leaving the door open for Yash.

She was okay. She was alive and well. She wasn't his though. She had probably moved on already.

He walked into the house cautiously and looked around. Everything was the same as he had left it. He saw Miroku sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. What's going on?

"Hello Yash. How are you today?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just here to get Kit and leave," Yash whispered.

The baby that Kagome held started to cry because he was hungry so Kagome unbuttoned her blouse. She flipped open her nursery bra and the baby latched his mouth on to her nipple.

"Eat up my strong little boy," Kagome cooed as she sat down.

Yash's eyes grew wide. She had a baby? How the hell did she have a baby? Did she wake up and fuck the first guy she saw? Jealousy shot through him and he let out a small growl.

Sango entered the room with Kit and her other children. "Hi Yash! I'm Sango, I've heard so much about you," Sango smiled.

"Hi Papa! Have you met Renku, my little brother?" Kit asked.

"No I haven't had the pleasure," Yash spat out.

When Renku was done eating Kagome handed Yash Renku and asked, "Would you mind holding him? I have to refasten everything."

Yash held Renku out at arms length as Kagome disappeared down the hall. Renku gave Yash a toothless grin and reached his arms out toward him.

"Aren't you friendly?" Yash asked pulling Renku closer. Renku reached out and pulled on Yash's hair.

"Hey now! Don't do that," Yash said.

"Isn't he cute Papa?" Kit asked.

"Sure, if you like runts," Yash said.

"Are you calling my son a runt?" Kagome asked reentering the room and taking Renku into her arms.

"So whose the father?" Yash couldn't help but ask.

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome asked.

"No reason, let's go Kit," Yash said and grabbed Kit's hand.

"No! I want to stay with Mama!" Kit yelled.

Yash froze and felt his heart break. "If this is about Mimi, then don't worry, she's gone," Yash said.

"This isn't about her! This is about you and mom! I'm not leaving you until you say sorry and at least become friends!" Kit cried.

Yash turned to Kagome and pulled a chain off of his neck. "I left because I thought you'd be better off without me and I was right. I couldn't protect or help you when you got sick and I hate myself for it even now. I regret everyday that has gone by since I left, so I'm sorry," Yash said and held out his hand to give Kagome something.

Kagome took what he was holding and found her engagement ring in her hand. She looked at Yash and felt tears fill her eyes. She gave Renku to Sango and ran up to her room. She couldn't take it. She wanted to just take Yash back, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. It would be too hard to just forget that he had abandoned her when she needed him most. Why didn't he stay? Why did he leave like that?

There are some problems that aren't meant to be solved.


	9. Out in the Open

**Chapter 8: Out in the Open**

Kagome woke up and looked around. The sound of Renku screaming and crying filled the whole house. She went to get up when the crying suddenly stopped. Worry filled her every nerve and she ran to his room. She paused when she saw someone holding her son. It was Yash. He was patting their son's back and whispering soothing thing to him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

Yash put Renku back in his crib and then walked out of the room. Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him on to the back porch.

"Why were you doing that for Renku?" Kagome asked.

"To make him quiet okay? He had been crying for five minutes and no one went to check on him so I thought I should," Yash sighed.

"Well thank you then," Kagome said.

"Why did you use _that_ name?" Yash asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"A long time ago when we thought you were pregnant we talked about baby names and I told you I always wanted a son named Renku, so why that name? You took my unborn son's name!" Yash growled.

"No I didn't. Have you thought as to why Renku warmed up to you so fast? It's because you're the father!" Kagome snapped.

"What? No I can't be! I left when you were in a coma!" Yash yelled.

"Well the day that you decided to distract me so I could miss my flight was the day I got pregnant. The doctors didn't know I was pregnant when I was taken to the emergency room, but he still survived. Even through the coma. He's my miracle baby," Kagome said.

"You're lying to me. Did the father fuck you then run off?" Yash asked.

"Basically since that's what you did to me! Except the father I knew wouldn't abandon his fiancée when she was in a fucking coma!" Kagome yelled.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for? You know we could avoid all this if you just give me back Kit," Yash said.

"She's my daughter too and she's old enough to make her own decisions," Kagome said.

"Well at least I was nice enough to give her a home since you were in no condition to take care of her!" Yash growled.

"Oh yeah I'm a bad mother because I fell into a coma! I guess you're right since I lost one of our babies!" Kagome cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Yash asked.

"I was pregnant with twins and one of them didn't make it," Kagome stated.

Yash felt like a jackass at that very moment. He was lower than scum for calling her a bad mother. He had abandoned her when she was in a coma. Then when she woke up she found out that she was pregnant with twins. Then when she went through childbirth she had to live with the fact that she had lost one of her children. How could he have been so heartless?

"I'm sorry, if I had known I would've…" he trailed off knowing that whatever he said would've been a lie.

"You wouldn't have cared! If you really had loved me then you wouldn't have left me like that! I can understand not coming to visit me, but leaving all together is just fucking cruel," Kagome spat at him.

"I meant what I said earlier. The reason why I left is because I hated myself for not being able to help you. I couldn't just sit back and watch you go through all this pain! I knew that if you found another guy that you would be a lot happier, but I guess if I had stayed away longer you would have moved on," Yash said.

"Your wrong! It would take years for me to get over what you did to me! I'm not as emotionless as you! Not all of us can move on as fast of you!" Kagome shouted.

"I hardly call that moving on! Mimi was just a tension reliever and most of the time she was only there because she refused to leave," Yash defended himself.

"So is that what you call your girlfriends nowadays?" Kagome asked.

"Don't even start Kagome! You were always on my mind! I haven't had more than 12 hours of sleep this past year because I missed you so damn much. I cried almost every night for a fucking month! The only reason why I didn't fucking kill myself is because of Kit," Yash yelled.

"Don't try to gain my sympathy now! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Kagome screamed and began hitting him in the chest.

"I lost my child because of you! I hate you!" she shrieked and continued hitting his chest while crying. She wasn't even hitting very hard, more like tapping. Yash felt sadness fill his heart at this scene. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. She began to sob in his chest and she put her hands on his back. How did everything come to this? When had he starting hating himself? When had she started hating him? Why did love have to be so god damn hard?

Kagome moaned and turned on her side. She opened her eyes and was met with a body lying next to her. She followed the chest up to see Yash was the one beside her. She panicked and jumped out of bed. What happened last night?

She began to remember. They had yelled at each other then Yash held Kagome until she fell asleep in his arms.

"I guess he carried me up here," she whispered. She left the room and went to check on Renku. He was still asleep. She ran to the bathroom and did her business. She looked in the mirror and noticed the front of her pajamas were wet.

"Damn, I'm starting to leak," she said to herself and went to change her shirt. She completely forgot that Yash was in the room and began to undress. She pulled out undergarments and an outfit for that day. She turned to find Yash right behind her and she tried to cover herself up.

"There's only enough a guy can take Kags," Yash said and leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome moaned and gave in for that one moment. For that one last moment that she knew she would probably never get again. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened for him. She had never tasted as sweet as she did now. He explored every part of her mouth trying to remember what she was like.

He backed away and started to kiss down her neck. He left visible marks every place he could. He paused when he reached her already bare breasts. They were swollen with milk and looked as delicious as ever. That's when he pounced. His lips latched on to her nipple and the warm liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed the sweet juice before worshipping her other breast.

Kagome felt as if she were on fire. How could she feel this way? She hated this man, didn't she? Yet here she was, wanting to throw him down on the bed and make up for the past year.

Yash went back up and kissed her lips again. He still loved her more than ever and he wanted nothing more than to show her, but he knew she would hate him even more afterward. It was a lose-lose situation. She would still hate him even if he stopped.

He backed away and said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to do that."

"Just shut up and take off your pants," Kagome groaned and pulled him back into a kiss.

Yash gladly complied and began to strip himself. Kagome pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him. She straddled his hips and undid his pants. She yanked them off of him with his boxers and pulled his penis up. She set herself over him and slowly lowered herself to engulf his swollen member.

Yash's eyes almost rolled back into his head as she began to ride him slowly. He gripped the sheets that were under him and groaned. Sex with Kagome got better every time he was with her and being away from her for a year made this incredible.

Kagome's walls clenched around him as she came, milking his seed from his cock. She got off of him and laid next to him, slightly panting.

She lay her head on his chest and began to draw circles on his skin. "This doesn't change anything you know. I just needed this," Kagome stated.

"That's what I thought," Yash whispered.

"I forgot how good the sex was. You could be my new man whore," Kagome joked.

"Only if you pay me enough," Yash teased, making Kagome giggle.

Why couldn't they just go back to normal? Why was it so hard to just move on from that one year? Kagome looked at the ring that was one her finger and started crying.

"What did I do know?" Yash asked truly concerned.

"I just missed you so much and now this happened! I'm just so confused! I want so badly to go back to the way we were, but I can't just forget what you did," Kagome sobbed.

"Hey, no tears okay? You have all the time in the world to figure everything out. Don't stress yourself over it. How about I make you a deal? We will act civil around each other for a couple months. I'll help you out around the house and baby and after those couple of months you decide whether I stay or go. Whatever your choice I will respect that and follow it. Then Kit can chose what she wants to do," Yash said.

"Okay, but one more thing. We'll have wild and crazy sex every night from now in too," Kagome said.

"If that's what you want," Yash smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal," Kagome said shaking Yash's hand.

"Yash! You're back!" Kouga yelled.

"Hi Kouga, how are you?" Yash asked.

Kouga went up to Yash and punched him in the cheek. "A lot better now that I've done that!" Kouga smirked.

"Glad to hear that," Yash said rubbing his red cheek.

"So Kagome hasn't castrated you yet?" Kouga asked.

"No, she agreed to be civil for the next couple of months," Yash said.

"Awww, she really is a saint. If I were her I would've killed you the second I found out you left," Kouga laughed.

"What she's doing is worse," Yash whispered.

"What has she been doing?" Kouga asked getting curious.

"I'm basically her sex toy. After a night of hot sex she throws me out of her room and says she still hate me," Yash sighed.

"Ouch! But you have to admit, you do deserve this," Kouga said.

"No, I deserve worse," Yash said and walked off.

"Poor kid. He shouldn't beat himself up like that," Kouga said and scratched his head.

"He seems dead on the inside like when I found him all those years ago."


	10. Love Me AgainPlease?

**Chapter 9: Love Me Again…Please?**

"I can't believe you Kagome! How can you do that to the poor guy?" Sango asked.

"He deserves it! First I'm going to get him addicted to me, you know, hot wild sex every night then I'm going to cut him off. After that I'm going to kick him out and file a restraining order on him," Kagome smirked.

"He must have really broke your heart," Sango sighed.

"Who said anything about my heart being broken?" Kagome asked.

"Because you don't care anymore! You wouldn't care if you died at this very moment would you?" Sango asked.

"Not if it would stop the pain," Kagome mumbled.

"Take him back Kagome. Both of you need it," Sango said.

"He's starting to refuse sleeping with me! Can you believe the nerve of that guy! I ought to castrate him!" Kagome snapped and stood up.

"He's hurting too you know. You aren't the only one in pain," Sango said.

"You don't know what it's like Sango. He left without one word! One fucking word! He could've at least waited until I was awake or leave a note or something!" Kagome yelled.

"He did leave a note," a new voice said from the doorway.

"What are you talking about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Yash did leave a note here, but I took it. I thought it would just make things harder for you, knowing that he left but still loved you. He still loved you Kagome. He still loves you now," Kouga stated.

"That bastard has no heart! How can he love me? You need a heart to feel emotions for other people," Kagome said.

"The day you fell into the coma Yash died inside. You can see it in his eyes. He's dead Kagome and you aren't doing anything to bring him back," Kouga said.

"Why should I?! He probably doesn't feel half the pain I'm feeling right now!" Kagome screamed.

"Maybe not, but he can still feel and what you're doing to him hurts him. He loves you Kagome and when you use him as a sex toy you are no better than the women he has slept with before. You're nothing more than an unsatisfied woman looking for a night of fun," Kouga growled.

"You don't think it hurts me too? He needs to be taught a lesson and I'm the one who's going to teach him," Kagome said and left the room.

"Why can't she see past what happened?" Sango asked.

"She is too stubborn," Kouga stated.

Yash sat in the park with Renku in his lap as he watched Kit play on the playground. Renku squealed as a butterfly flew by. Yash smiled down at his son and sat him on the blanket he sat on. Renku crawled over to Yash and held onto him as he tried to stand. Renku fell back on his butt and Yash laughed. Renku clapped and reached out for his father.

Yash picked up Renku and tossed him into the air. He caught Renku and Renku laughed. "You're such a good boy!" Yash smiled. He pulled Renku to his chest and Renku wrapped his tiny arms as far as they could go around his neck.

Yash felt tears fill his eyes when he looked down at Renku. He had all he had ever wanted, except Kagome. His one true love. He wiped his tears away, but they fell anyway. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"Oh Renku, don't ever grow up to be like me. Your old man is a pathetic excuse of a father," Yash whispered as tears fell onto Renku's clothes.

"Yash?" a voice called from behind him. Yash knew who it was and he didn't want to she her right now.

Kagome came up and sat next to him. "Listen, I've been thinking and I've been very cruel lately. I know I've been hurting you by using you for sex. Now I'm going to be more civil toward you," she said.

Yash didn't speak, he turned his head away trying to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry okay? Will you look at me?" Kagome asked pulling on his shoulder.

Yash turned to face her and she gasped. He was crying. Why was he crying? Kagome felt horrible so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, I missed you so much. Please take me back. I can't handle this torture anymore," Yash sobbed. Yash had become a huge crybaby over the past year. He couldn't help it though. It just hurt so much and that was the only way to make the pain lessen.

"I missed you too Yash, but I can't take you back yet. It's just too soon for me," Kagome said.

"I'll make you love me again. Somehow I will," Yash promised as he sat up.

Kagome wiped away his tears and smiled, "That might be easier than you think."

"Let's go out tonight. I want us as a family to go out and be happy. Please Kagome just for one night can you forget that I ever left?" Yash said.

"I can do that Yash," Kagome said nodding.

"Thank you so much," Yash smiled.

Kagome put on a dark red sundress and looked in the mirror. This would be suitable for a restaurant that allowed families. She walked out of the room and found Yash waiting with a dressed up Renku. Renku was wearing a t-shirt with the tux picture on the front.

"Awww my baby looks so cute!" Kagome cooed.

"Why thank you," Yash joked and handed Kagome Renku.

"You look nice too Yash," Kagome smiled.

Kit came out and said, "Let's get going!"

Yash grabbed the diaper bag and they headed out. The restaurant was within walking distance and it was a nice night out.

"Awww my little man walks to try to walk," Kagome smiled as Renku reached out toward the ground.

"Its still kinda soon isn't it?" Yash asked.

"Yeah babies start walking around nine months old, so he still has a couple months to go," Kagome said.

"Papa, can I have a piggy back ride?" Kit asked.

"What's that Kit you want to give me a piggy back ride?" Yash asked, jumbling her words. He went up behind Kit and then added, "Are you sure? I'm kinda heavy."

"No! You give me one!" Kit laughed.

"You mean you want one? I don't know I am getting old," Yash joked. Kit went behind Yash and jumped on his back.

"See you aren't getting old Papa," Kit said.

Yash pretended to limp as he walked. "I don't know Kit. I think I broke something!" he exclaimed.

Kit got off and Yash ran forward. "Haha, sucker," he smirked.

"Awww you're no fun!" Kit said pouting a little. Kagome watched this whole scene in pure joy. This was all she ever wanted, but everything was ruined.

"Okay, okay. Hop on kid," Yash said and Kit jumped on to his back.

Renku squealed and clapped. He turned to look and his mother and began to climb up shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked pulling Renku away. Renku's head lean to the side and he looked confused. Kagome smiled and hugged Renku to her.

"You are just so cute sometimes!" Kagome smiled.

"Well thank you," Yash said.

"Not you! My son!" Kagome corrected.

"Aren't I cute too?" Yash asked.

"Sure if it will make you sleep better at night," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Our son…" Yash whispered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"You said my son instead of our son," Yash stated.

"Well you gave him up the day you left me," Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, you promised," Yash said.

"Sorry, I guess we'll have to talk about it later," Kagome said.

"There's nothing left to talk about. We'll just end up fighting," Yash said.

"Well I think it's better than keeping all these feelings inside," Kagome said.

"Look! There's the restaurant!" Kit yelled to get her parents to stop bickering.

They entered the restaurant and were seated. They were about to order when a man walked up to the table.

"Hello there Kagome, how have you been?" the man asked.

"Hi Hojo, I've been good, and busy," Kagome smiled.

"Excuse me, we are trying to eat here," Yash stated.

"Oh sorry. I guess I'll talk to you later," Hojo said.

"Yeah, I think you better leave," Kagome said.

"Call me later," Hojo said and then walked off.

"Who was that?" Yash asked.

"The man I've been going out with," Kagome simply stated.

"So you've been seeing people now?" Yash asked feeling hurt.

"How else was I supposed to get over you?" Kagome asked.

"Well you could've at least told me," Yash said.

"Like you are any better. You leave and in the same day find a new girl to replace me. It really makes me wonder if you ever really loved me," Kagome said.

"Yeah me too," Yash said standing up and then he left.

"Why are you so mean to him? He's trying to make everything right and you don't even let him," Kit said.

"You wouldn't understand Kit. You are too young to understand this kind of problem," Kagome said.

"I missed you too you know? I hated dad for the longest time until he told me why he left," Kit said. Then she stood and left too.

"Are you going to leave too?" Kagome asked Renku.

Renku just looked at her then looked away. "Great, my whole family hates me now," Kagome sighed.


	11. New Problems

**Chapter 10: New Problems!!**

Kagome sat at the kitchen table drinking orange juice. Why did she feel miserable? What she did to Yash was wrong, but he deserved it. He left her again. He was gone.

"I can't believe I drove him away," Kagome whispered.

Sango entered the room and said, "How are you this morning Kagome?"

"Horrible. Yash left again," Kagome sighed.

"Well I'm sure that he left for a reason this time. I mean you've been so cold to him lately that he thought it was hopeless to try to fix everything," Sango said.

Just when Sango said that Yash walked through the front door holding papers. "Here," he stated throwing the papers at Kagome.

"These are the adoption papers for Kit. If she wants to stay with you then so be it. I'm going to England. They have this new machine that can erase you memories of whoever you want to forget," Yash said.

"What? No! You can't do this to her! Kit needs you and so does Renku," Kagome said standing.

"What kind of family would we be? You and I would always be fighting or screaming at each other! What kind of example is that for the kids? Besides that Hojo guy would be a good father," Yash said.

"Don't you dare do this to them! How am I supposed to tell them that their real daddy ran off and got his memory cleared of everything? How would they feel about that?" Kagome asked.

"Then don't tell them. Just say that I was a dead-beat drunk who hit you all the time," Yash said.

"Why the hell are you being so damn difficult!?" Kagome yelled.

"Because you're hurting me!" Yash shouted back and Kagome froze. She knew that she was hurting him, but she didn't like it when he put it into words.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up and regret being born? How about seeing the person you love in pain, but you couldn't do anything about it? How about looking at your son and hoping he'll grow up and never be like you? Yeah I left you when you were in a coma, but that's only because I would've caused you more pain than to start with. I don't deserve a woman like you Kagome and I've accepted that, so would you please just stop torturing me!" Yash said.

Kagome flinched at his tone and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Yash, but you got everything you deserved. I just wish you didn't ever leave. I loved you with all my heart! I chose you over my first love Inuyasha! The funny thing is that I ended up with him by chance, but I wanted to be with you by choice. That's gotta say something," Kagome said.

"It did, but when you decided that a second chance was too good for me I've decided to leave. I was lying about that whole memory erasing thing to see if you really wanted me to be here, but since your feelings are clear I'll go jump into a river and drown," Yash said and began to walk out the door.

Kagome just watched after him and then turned to Sango. "There aren't any bridges around here," Kagome stated.

"There is one," Sango said.

"Shit! Not that one!" Kagome yelled and ran out the door.

Yash was already running down the street.

"Wait! Yash!" Kagome called running after him. The bridge came in sight. It was just a small walking ditch, but the water looked deep and contaminated.

"Since when had the bridge been so close to the house?" Kagome asked herself.

Yash stopped at the bridge and turned to Kagome. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to jump off that," Kagome said trying to catch her breath.

"Who said I was going to jump off of this bridge?" he asked.

"I just assumed when you said drown that you would jump off the bridge," she said.

"That's a good idea," he said and threw a leg over the hand railing.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, but it was too late Yash jumped into the river.

She looked over the edge and saw Yash looking up at her. The water only went up to his waist and he began to walk out.

"You scared the life out of me!" Kagome said and hit him on the arm.

"Like you would care!" Yash growled and walked off.

"Don't you dare accuse me of that! I care a lot about you! Even though I don't want to I still love you!" Kagome shouted.

"I find that kinda hard to believe under the circumstances," he said before he continued to walk away.

Kagome just stood there counting the steps he took. With each step her heart broke a little more. "Please Yash! Don't leave your kids! They need you!" Kagome called.

"I got along fine without a father and so can they!" Yash yelled back.

"Please Yash! I need you!" she said. That caused Yash to stop. He turned to face Kagome and she was running toward him.

"Please Yash! Give me time! I still love you with all my heart and I want to take to you back, it's still just too soon for everything to go back to normal," she said and hugged Yash around the waist.

Yash held her close to him, trying to keep that little sliver of hope close to his heart. "I'll wait for as long as I can Kagome. That much I promise you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

It was true that Kagome still loved him, but her heart was too broken at the moment to know for sure if she could handle being in love again.

Kagome started feeling light headed and said, "Let's go home. I feel a little sick."

"Okay," Yash said and they began to walk home together.

"So are you two back together?" Miroku asked.

"Not quite, but we came to an agreement," Kagome said.

"I'm going to stay for the kids. We'll be like divorced parents under the same roof. I even get my own room," Yash smirked.

"Good, Kagome was so miserable when you left. Even if she won't admit it, she needs you back," Sango smiled.

"Traitor," Kagome muttered glaring at Sango.

"Mama! Something's wrong with Renku!" Kit cried and ran into the room.

Kagome and Yash jumped up and ran to the baby's room. Renku was crying as blood ran down from his mouth. Kagome picked him up and Yash ran out to call the hospital.

Kagome ran down the street and soon Yash was following behind her. They ran to the train station and ran on the train in a hurry. They didn't care about paying they just needed to get to the hospital.

"Shhhh…Don't cry," Kagome said in a soothing voice as she rocked Renku. Yash felt fear run through him as he watched his son's blood leak on to Kagome's shirt.

The train finally came to a halt and they ran off to the hospital. They ran into the emergency section and ran up to the counter. "Please help him!" Kagome cried.

Nurses and doctors came out and took Renku away. Kagome and Yash sat down in the waiting room getting worried. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be fine," Yash said putting his arm around Kagome.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He was the only light in my life when everything was dark," Kagome whispered and cried into Yash's chest.

When things started looking up, something else would happen to make everything else seem hopeless.

"Why did it have to be Renku? Why couldn't it have been me?" Yash asked.

"Don't say that. Just please don't jinx us at a time like this," Kagome said.

Kouga entered the hospital with Kit, Sango, and Miroku tagging behind them.

"What's wrong with him?" Kouga asked.

"We don't know, but he was bleeding from the mouth," Yash said.

"Then he must be bleeding internally," Miroku stated.

"Do you think he'll make it, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. Doctors here won't give up until he's dead," Miroku said.

Kagome let out another sob and Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head. He could be really insensitive sometimes, but in his line of work he saw dead patients everyday so it didn't bother him much.

"Why did you say that?! Now Kagome is crying again!" Yash growled.

"I wouldn't worry too much Kagome. I'm sure what Miroku is trying to say is that Renku will be perfectly fine," Sango said rubbing her friend's back.

Kouga gave Yash a look that said 'we need to talk' so Yash stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Kouga for a sec," Yash said and walked off.

"How are things between you and her?" Kouga asked.

"Hard to say. She admitted that she still loves me, but she thinks it's too soon for everything to go back to normal, or at least that's what she told me. Renku being sick isn't helping things. I'm going to have to make her fall in love with me all over again once Renku is better," Yash explained.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard and by the smell of things around here Renku should be just fine," Kouga said patting Yash on the shoulder.

"I hope so. We can't take a death right now," Yash whispered.

He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see everyone standing in front of a doctor. Yash and Kouga ran over to the group and listened to what the doctor had to say. Hopefully it was good news…

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm thinking of starting another fic just so I can take a little break from this one since I'm getting kinda worn out. Don't worry though! If I do start another fic I will alternate between the two to where I post a chapter for this one then the nest day for the other one…Get it? **

**So yeah, cliffy! Muahaha! Do you think Renku will be okay or will the doc have bad news?**


	12. Together Again

**Chapter 11: Together Again!**

"You're son is fine, but he does have a little ear infection so I will prescribe you some medicine," the doctor smiled.

"Oh thank god! What was wrong though? He was bleeding from the mouth," Kagome said.

"No that was just some red food coloring. He must've swallowed a couple drops and change is drool that color," the doctor said.

Kagome let out a sound of joy and jumped on Yash. He was in shock, but when he snapped out of it he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. That was what completely threw Yash off. She had just kissed him? What was going to happen after this?

Kagome blushed after she realized what she did and backed away from him. _'I just kissed him! Why does it feel like my first kiss? God, I need to get a hold of myself!' _Kagome thought and hugged Sango in relief.

Once Yash was out of his daze, his eyes landed on Kit. She smiled at him nervously, knowing she was caught.

"Get over here right now, Kit," Yash ordered. Kit went behind her mother and yelled, "Help me Mama! Papa is going to kill me!"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"She's the one who put the food coloring in Renku's mouth," Yash stated.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I taught her that trick! Get over here Kit," Yash said.

"Wait, Kit should have an explanation for this," Kagome said.

"I just thought if Renku got 'sick' then you and Papa would get back together," Kit said quietly looking at the ground.

"Oh honey, if you wanted us to get back together you should've talked to us and we would've worked something out. Besides we are living under the same roof again," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but he sleeps in my room! Why can't he sleep in your room like he used to?" Kit asked.

"Because we haven't got back together officially yet. I need time, Kit. We've settled things about him leaving me but now we just have to gain each other's trust again," Kagome explained.

"But I want my own room! Papa talks in his sleep and it keeps me awake," Kit said.

"Don't say anything Kit," Yash warned.

"What does he say?" Kouga asked curiously.

Kit looked between Yash and Kouga then shook her head. "I don't know he doesn't talk to clearly," Kit said.

"Tell me later," Kouga whispered to Kit and she nodded.

Kagome went to stand by Yash and asked, "She really wants us back together doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I just wish she hadn't scared us have to death by making Renku seem sick," Yash said.

"You know she's starting to remind me of you," Kagome smiled.

"That's not a good thing," Yash sighed.

"Sure it is. You're a great person Yash, you just don't make very good decisions," Kagome said.

"Yeah, but my bad decisions lost you," Yash whispered and walked off.

Kagome just watched him walk away and sighed. It was time to give him a second chance.

Kagome rocked Renku as she watched Yash and Kit play wrestle. Yash twisted Kit's arm slightly, but not enough to hurt her and Kit began to fake cry. Yash thought she was really crying and let her go getting worried. Kit smirked and punched her father in the stomach.

"Ow! Cheater!" Yash yelled and ran after Kit.

He saw Kagome watching him and he stopped. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "How's the little guy?" Yash asked.

"His ear infection is gone, or at least it should be. Do you want to hold him? My arms are getting tired," Kagome said.

Yash picked up his son and sat Renku on his lap.

"Did you know that Sango and Miroku are going to move out?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah they asked me to help them move their stuff. They already got all their stuff packed and they are going back to their old house," Yash said.

"I've been thinking and I want to give you a second chance, for the kids' sake. Then if everything goes well we can get back together," Kagome said.

Yash was shocked to say the least. "Seriously? You want to try it again?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd really like to try again," Kagome said.

"Then let's go on a date tonight. It will give us a chance to talk," Yash suggested.

"Okay, I'd love to go on a date with you," Kagome smiled.

Kit ran up to Yash and jumped on to his back. "So can I baby sit Renku tonight?" Kit asked.

"Can you handle a six month old baby?" Yash asked.

"Yup! I know how to feed him and change diapers and put him to bed!" Kit smiled.

"I don't know Yash," Kagome said.

"She's baby sat before. Don't worry she knows everything. I taught her myself," Yash reassured Kagome.

"Now I'm really worried," Kagome said teasingly.

"Haha very funny," Yash said.

"Okay you can baby sit, but no staying up past nine," Kagome said.

"Yay! Hear that Renku? You get to have fun with your big sis tonight!" Kit smiled and picked up Renku and dancing around with him.

Kagome smiled and looked over at Yash. He was smiling. This was the first time she saw a true genuine smile on his face since he came back. Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest and she looked down blushing. That's when Yash turned to look at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a little hot out here. Can we go inside?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Let's go in Kit!" Yash called to his daughter.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a doctor's appointment today! Will you go with me Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I will. When do we need to leave?" Yash asked.

"Like right now," Kagome said. Yash took Renku from Kit and sent Kit off to the house.

"Let's go," he smiled and held out his hand for her. Kagome took it and laced her fingers through his.

Yash smiled at her and they began to go to the hospital.

"It seems like everything is normal with you Miss Higurashi, but there is one thing you should know," the doctor said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You're pregnant again. I didn't think you would get pregnant this quick after the miscarriage you had six months ago, but you did. Who's the father?" the doctor asked.

"The same one as Renku's," Kagome stated, not really knowing what was going on.

"He came back? I'm happy for you two! Are you going to try to get married again?" the doctor asked, smiling.

"We are going to have to now that we have another one coming on. Don't tell him please, I want to tell him," Kagome said.

"Of course," the doctor smiled.

Kagome left the exam room and walked over to Yash. Renku was on his lap trying to climb up his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said,

"Is everything okay?" Yash asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm healthier than an ox!" she smiled nervously.

"There's something you're not telling me," he stated.

"It's nothing," she said.

"You don't have cancer again right?" he asked getting worried.

"No, but I do have something growing inside of me," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"I'm pregnant Yash," she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you sorry," Yash said.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome murmured.

"Still can't hear you Kags," he stated.

"I'm pregnant!!!" she yelled catching the attention of everyone in the doctor's office.

Yash set Renku down on the chair next to him before standing. He stared at her intently before a bright smile was plastered on his face. He threw his arms around her and placed little kisses all over her face.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again!" he smirked as he held her to his chest.

"It's going to be better this time though," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because you're with me," she said and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"So does this mean we are back together?" he asked after they had parted.

"I believe so," she smiled.

"I love you Kagome. I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"I know. You know I love you too," she said.

The only way to get over the past is to forget about it and that's what they were doing. Forgetting that horrible year didn't happen. They had each other now and that's all they ever wanted…

**A/N: This would've been a great place to end it, and of course I would put an epilogue in there, but what do you guys think? Should I end it here and put an epilogue or would you guys like some more? All that's really left would be a wedding and maybe I could put the childbirth in there…**

**I know this was a short story too, but there really isn't anything I can do expect add a few more chapters if you guys want that! So review and tell me what you think!**

**Also I won't update until I get FIVE opinions on this thing! Please and thank you! Love ya guys!**


	13. New Start

**Chapter 12: New Start**

Yash looked down at Kagome while she slept. It had been a month since they had found out she was pregnant. The morning sickness was starting to clear up, but mood swings and cravings were starting to replace it.

Yash grabbed her left hand and saw that she was wearing her engagement ring. He looked over to the nightstand and picked up a little black box. He opened it and revealed two wedding bands. He took out the smaller one and put it on her ring finger.

A perfect fit…

He took it off of her as she began to wake up. He put the ring back in the box and hid it under the sheets.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she woke up.

"Nothing," Yash stated.

"Why are you still awake?" Kagome asked.

"I was watching you sleep," Yash said.

"Why were you doing that? Shouldn't you go back to sleep?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"I like watching you sleep. I couldn't sleep anyway," Yash said and leaned over to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, but it was gone as soon as it had came.

"Marry me Kagome," Yash said in more of an order than a question.

Kagome looked up into Yash's eyes and saw nothing, but love. She knew that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Okay," Kagome smiled and kissed him again.

Yash pushed Kagome back on the bed and said, "Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I know. We will probably get bombarded with questions," Kagome said.

"Good night my love," Yash said and kissed her temple.

"Good night Yash," Kagome said and fell asleep. Yash sat there and smiled down at Kagome again. She still wanted to marry him. She still wanted to be with him. He couldn't be happier.

Another month had went by and Kagome was freaking out. Weddings were a big thing to plan even if it was a small one. She had decided a small one would be the best because of the time frame. She wanted to get the wedding over with before she started to show with the baby and she only had about two months before she began to really show.

"Hey babe, how are things going?" Yash asked.

"Everything is just great!" Kagome smiled at him, then burst out crying.

"Oh no, what did I do now?" Yash asked.

"I'm just so stressed out with the wedding and all! I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in anymore," Kagome said crying.

Yash wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped crying. "Don't worry about anything anymore. I'll do everything from now on," Yash smiled.

"But you already do everything for me. I'm not disabled Yash, I'm pregnant," Kagome said.

"I know, but I want to do everything for you. How about I help you out with the wedding so you don't get all stressed out?" Yash asked.

"Okay, I'd like that," Kagome smiled and wiped her wet cheeks with her hands.

"No more tears," Yash said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, but I could use some help right now," Kagome said.

"With what?" Yash asked.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him. One good thing for Yash was that Kagome's hormones were going crazy, making Kagome a sex fiend.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asked.

"Sango is watching them," Yash stated.

"Good, let's go," Kagome smirked and pulled Yash upstairs. They got up to their room and closed the door.

"Now you two will drink the ceremonial sake," the priest said.

Yash took a sip of the rice wine from the cup and handed it to Kagome. She pretended to drink some, but really didn't take any because of the baby. Even if that was wrong she still wanted to protect the baby.

"Now that the two parties are joined, you are now husband and wife," the priest announced and everyone stood up clapping.

Yash smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

She was wearing the traditional white wedding kimono with her face painted white and her hair pulled up into a tight knot. She looked great in traditional clothing.

"You don't look too bad yourself, my husband," Kagome smiled.

"Time for the reception," Yash sighed.

"We can probably sneak off and get out of these uncomfortable clothes," Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, but I think it will take longer than you think. First we have to untie all of our clothes and then with my wandering hands we'll get even more distracted," Yash said.

"So, let's just entertain everyone for an hour or so then sneak off," Kagome said.

"Sounds like a plan," Yash smiled.

Kagome was nine months along and a week overdue. Yash seemed to get reminded of that fact every second.

"Do you need anything honey?" Yash asked.

"I need this baby out of me!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, I'll get right one that," Yash joked. Kagome just glared at him.

"The doctor said orgasms induce labor. Come on Yash! Have sex with me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I can't do that! The doctor also said that it might hurt you," Yash said.

"I don't care I just want this baby out of me!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but the baby will come when its ready," Yash said.

"You don't want to sleep with me because I'm fat, isn't that right?" Kagome snapped.

"I think you're beautiful Kagome," Yash said.

"No you don't! If you thought I was beautiful you'd be having sex with me at this very moment!" Kagome shouted.

"I just don't want to hurt you or the baby," Yash sighed. He had gone through this everyday for the past week.

"You think I'm fat and ugly," Kagome cried.

Yash went around and hugged Kagome. "Shhh…Stop crying, love," he whispered.

"But you don't love me anymore!" she sobbed.

"I never said that," Yash said.

"Then have…" Kagome trailed off as she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Have what?" Yash asked.

"Oh no…I think the baby is coming," Kagome said and held her stomach.

Yash ran and grabbed the baby bag. He went to go get Renku and Kit before returning to Kagome. "Okay, we are ready to go!" Yash said.

Kagome slowly made her way to the door, the contractions becoming more and more frequent. Yash got a taxi and sat her in it. Then they were off to the hospital.

"Here hold Renku," Yash said to Kit and handed Renku to her.

They came to a stop in front of the hospital and Yash helped Kagome out. Kit carried Renku and the baby bag.

They went into the hospital and Kagome sat down in a wheelchair. A nurse came out and pushed her to a room.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll get this baby out of you soon," the nurse smiled after setting everything up in the room.

Kagome cried out in pain when Yash tried to move her to the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty.

"It's not you, it's the baby," Kagome said.

"Here, if you can change into this gown it will be a lot more comfortable," the nurse said handing Kagome a paper gown.

Yash helped take off Kagome's clothes and Kagome put on the gown.

"Okay, now just lay up here and I'm going to have to prop your legs up for the doctor," the nurse explained.

Kagome did what she was told and Yash stood beside her holding her hands.

"You've done this before, you can do it again," Yash reassured her.

"I know and you're with me right now so I now I will make it," Kagome smiled, but cried out with another contraction.

After two hours of labor the baby started to come out.

"Keep pushing Kagome. You're almost done," the doctor said from between her legs.

Kagome gave one last push and the baby was finally out. Kagome closed her eyes and her body visibly relaxed. The sound of a baby crying was heard and the doctor handed the baby to the nurse.

"Congratulations you have a boy. I gave him to the nurse so she could examine him," the doctor said.

"What should we name him?" Kagome asked.

"I think Inuyasha is a nice name," Yash smiled.

"After you?" Kagome asked.

"No, after the man who gave his life for mine," Yash said and kissed her forehead.

"I love it," Kagome said.

"Then our baby boy is now Inuyasha," Yash said. He lifted up her left hand where her engagement and wedding ring were and smiled.

"Forever in love," he whispered to himself, but Kagome heard him.

"Forever in love," she repeated smiling.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I decided to add this one last chapter then I will put an epilogue, so look for that! Thanks again for reading my stories! Love you all!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

10 year later

"Mommy! Renku and Inuyasha won't leave me alone!" a little eight-year-old girl complained.

"Boys leave your sister alone," Kagome said while she was trying to cook.

"But we're bored! When is dad coming home?" Renku asked.

"Be patient guys, dad will be home soon," Kit smiled and ruffled Renku's hair.

Kit was at the young age of 22. She was living on her own, but always went home for a home cooked meal since she lived right down the street. Renku was 11-years-old now. He, and his ten-year-old brother Inuyasha, loved to play tricks that their father taught them on their little sister. Their little sister was eight and the youngest child of the group. Her name was Sasha and she was daddy's little girl.

"Your father will be here any minute," Kagome reassured.

"Yay! When daddy comes home you two are in big trouble!" Sasha laughed at her brothers.

"Not if we kill you first," Inuyasha smirked, just like his father.

"There will be no killing of anyone in this house! Now if you guys aren't going to help me then go play video games in your room," Kagome said.

The door opened and Yash walked into the house. "Honey I'm home!" he called out.

Sasha jumped up and ran to her father. "Daddy! The boys are being mean to me!" she cried.

"It's my first day back and that's the first thing I hear? Okay line them up!" Yash ordered.

The three younger kids lined up and Yash smiled.

"Until you two say you're sorry to Sasha, we'll have a group hug!" Yash smiled.

"Ew! No! Sorry Sasha!" Renku said.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha said.

"Say it like you mean it," Yash said scolding the boys.

"We're sorry," the boys said in unison.

"Okay, now go get ready for dinner, it smells good in here," Yash said.

Yash had gone away on a business trip for two weeks and he had just got home. He couldn't wait to have a big family meal and then get cozy with the wife.

"Hi dad, Sasha's still got you wrapped around her finger," Kit smiled.

"Just like you and your mother. My girls will always have a soft spot in my heart. I get to spoil my daughters and make my sons men," Yash said.

"Then why does this girl get stuck with mini Yash's and a little girl crying 'I want my daddy'? I swear they love you more than me," Kagome sighed.

Yash went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They may not appreciate you now, but when they get older they won't be able to live without you. Besides the boys love spending time with you. I try to make them men, but they will always be momma's boys," Yash smirked and kissed Kagome neck.

"Keep it PG please," Kit said covering her eyes.

"Sorry. You can look now," Kagome said.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Yash asked, walking over to the table.

"Yeah, but if you keep asking you won't get any. I slave away for you and you only think about your stomach," Kagome said.

"I love you honey," Yash smiled.

"Nice try buddy," Kagome said as she set the table.

"Can I help you with anything mom?" Kit asked.

"Just bring out the side dishes for me, hun," Kagome said as she carried the main dish to the center of the table.

Yash grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"What are you doing Yash?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't get to see you for two weeks. I missed you," Yash whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too Yash," Kagome said and closed her eyes as she leaned into his chest.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Renku asked.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are hugging!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Can I have a hug too Daddy?" Sasha asked.

Yash pulled away from Kagome and picked up Sasha. "Do you want to sit next to me little girl?" Yash asked.

"Of course!" Sasha smiled.

"Daddy's girl!" Inuyasha teased.

"Mommy's boy!" Sasha countered.

"Mom! Sasha is making fun of me!" Inuyasha said.

"He started it," Sasha said.

"Stop fighting," Kagome ordered.

"If you two want to fight you're going to have to go through me!" Yash smirked.

"No fighting until after dinner! You hear me?" Kagome asked Yash.

"Yes, mom," Yash droned.

"Good, now dig in everyone," Kagome smiled.

"I finally got everyone to bed," Yash sighed as he climbed into bed.

"I told you they loved you more," Kagome said as she turned off the light.

"They do not. I just wasn't here for two weeks and they missed me," Yash said.

"That's what they all say," Kagome smiled and settled down next to Yash.

"I missed your body next to mine like this," Yash smirked, pulling her close to him.

"I know, this feels great," Kagome said closing her eyes.

Yash leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome accepted the kiss and rolled over to lie on top of Yash.

"Someone's eager," Yash smirked and began to strip his wife.

"You're one to talk," Kagome said.

"Time to have some fun," Yash said.

Kagome awoke in the morning and turned in Yash's arms. She looked up at her husband and smiled to see that he was sleeping like a baby.

She loved this man. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. She couldn't be happier than this. She had four beautiful kids that she loved. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting to get some more sleep.

Yash woke up and hugged Kagome tightly. "Is it morning yet?" Yash asked.

"Yes it is hun," Kagome smiled.

"I don't want to get up," Yash said and dug his face into her neck.

"Then don't, but I have to get up," Kagome said.

"Don't," Yash moaned.

"The kids will get up soon," Kagome stated.

"Who cares, the kids can wait," Yash said.

"You know I have to go get breakfast ready," Kagome said getting up and getting dressed.

"You're too much of a mother," Yash smiled.

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes, when I want you to stay with me in bed, it's a bad thing," Yash said.

"Kids come first until they leave for college," Kagome said.

"Aw, you know you want to stay here," Yash smirked.

"I do, but I have to take care of the kids," Kagome said.

"Come take care of me," Yash said standing.

"You know I love you, but I have to go," Kagome said.

"I love you too," Yash said.

"For how long?" Kagome asked.

"Forever and a day," Yash said.

"Why that extra day?" Kagome asked.

"Because forever isn't long enough," Yash smirked and kissed her.

"I love you Yash," Kagome whispered against his lips.

"I love you more," Yash said and deepened the kiss.

**The real end!**

**Yay! It's over! I'm glad I finished it, but I'm sad it had to end somewhere. I hope ya'll liked it! I will try to think up new stories for ya'll! Bye for now! Check out my other story Home!**


End file.
